1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a quantum device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As semiconductor devices have been researched and developed, the semiconductor devices are miniaturized and hence semiconductor integrated circuits with a high degree of integration are realized. Also, fine pattern formation techniques such as lithography and etching techniques for fabricating such semiconductor devices have been developed. However, a conventional semiconductor device such as a transistor is not suitable to having a more finely integrated structure. Therefore, in order to obtain further miniaturized electronic devices and more highly integrated circuits, it is required to develop a novel device which has a structure different from that of the conventional semiconductor device.
A device which utilizes a quantum effect (hereinafter, referred to as "a quantum device") is expected and investigated as the novel device. In order to achieve the quantum effect, it is necessary for the quantum device to include a portion having a size substantially as large as that of the wavelength of an electron. As the portion having a size substantially as large as that of the wavelength of an electron, "a quantum dot" or "a quantum wire" is formed. In practice, in order to use the quantum device, it is required to form fine "quantum dots" and "quantum wires" with good uniformity and controllability.